


Nobody

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Eating, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Call the angels nearThey don't come hereBut I know they miss me just the sameStay until the dawnYou're the chosen oneYou can whisper in my ear your tales of painAnd when you goI'll be on my knees on my kneesYeah when you goI'll be on my kneesNobody by Rachel Yamagata
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> thank u @/simping-for-fives for the visual of Jesse's broad shoulders  
> this is just self-indulgent smut

“Do you have something to say?”

You watched Jesse swallow hard below you, a shiver crawling down his broad shoulders to his cuffed wrists resting on his kneeling lap. He turned his pleading eyes up to yours and nodded.

You tsked and patted the end of your crop on his cheek. “Use your words like a good boy.”

He whimpered and bit his lip. His pupil were blown out, making his eyes almost black as he looked up at you. “Please,” he pleaded, his voice cracking. “May I taste you, mistress?”

You hummed, pleased, and narrowed your eyes at him, a sultry smirk coming over your face. You trailed the crop down the column of his throat, flicking it off once you got to the middle of his chest. You slung one leg over his shoulder, digging the tip of your heel into his back and pulling him forward. You watched Jesse’s eyes spark with lust and he licked his lips with anticipation, inching closer to your dripping core, but waiting for your command.

“Of course,” you purred. “When you ask like a good boy. Go ahead, have a taste.”

Jesse lunged forward, a _thank you mistress_ coming out as a short whine, cuffed hands already on the back of your thigh. You allowed him one long swipe with his tongue before you pushed his head back with a finger on his forehead.

“But _no_ teasing,” you commanded, easing his head back into position against the juncture of your thighs.

“Yes, mistress,” he mumbled, lips already reconnecting with your core.

You let a moan fall from your lips as Jesse laved all his attention on you. He swiped long, broad strokes with his tongue back and forth, pausing to give short, quick licks at your entrance. He sucked and nipped at your clit, causing you to abandon the crop on the floor to hold the back of his head against you while your other hand held you steady against the bedpost. His hands found your ass and he held you against his face, letting you rut your hips against his mouth. His stubble burned the skin of your thigh.

“Ooh, Jesse,” you moaned. “Just like that. Oh, _good boy_.”

Jesse moaned against your folds at your praise, his tongue lapping like a man starved, pulling more sweet moans from your parted lips. His eyes had long since glazed over with lust as he fully devoted himself to your pleasure. You allowed him one last suckle at your clit before you pushed his head back with the mound of your palm.

He looked positively drunk: eyes half-lidded and clouded over with lust, mouth dripping with your juices, tongue still hanging out. You chuckled and knelt down in front of him, your hand caressing down his cheek. You pressed your lips to his, tasting yourself on his tongue, and giggled as he whined and leaned into your touch.

“You did so well,” you cooed. “Such a good boy. I think I’ll reward you for it.” You stood, grabbing the crop. “On the bed, good boy.”

You giggled again as you watched Jesse flush dark at your praise and scramble up onto the bed. He laid down on the bed on his back. You tapped his arms with the crop and he brought them over his head where you attached them to another set of cuffs to the headboard. You tapped his knee and he straightened his legs, spreading his thighs apart.

“Oh, no, sweet boy, none of that tonight,” you said, pulling of your heels and straddling him. You reached between your legs to grasp his leaking cock, purring in delight at the lewd moan that left his lips. “No, tonight I'm going to ride you. Does that sound fun?”

Jesse’s back arched off the bed, gasping moans still falling from his lips as you stroked him. “Ngh—yes mistress—ah!”

“And since you’ve been such a good boy,” you continued, pausing your stoking so he could catch his breath, “I’ll let you cum.”

“Thank you, mistress,” Jesse said, panting.

Your hands traveled up his stomach and chest and you grinned at the goosebumps that rose on his skin. You lifted yourself up and sunk down on his cock, moaning at the way his girth split you open. Jesse groaned beneath you, lifting his hips and seeking your tight warmth.

The thing you loved most about your intimate moments with Jesse were the expressions he made during them. Now, his eyes were closed tight and his brows were pinched together, his mouth hanging wide open, his look of intense concentration as he lost himself in the feeling of you pulsing around him. You loved that one, and you loved how expressive Jesse was and all the noises he made. The sounds he makes when you ride him were perhaps some of your favorite.

You placed one hand on his stomach while the other came up to tweak your nipple. You bounced to a steady rhythm on his cock, moaning in tandem with him.

“Jesse, look at me,” you commanded, breathless.

Jesse lifted his head to look at you and gave a keening cry when he saw your hand on your breast, struggling against his bonds. You felt his cock twitch inside you as you brought both hands up to cup your breasts.

“Mm, you feel so good, Jesse,” you moaned, placing your hand back on his toned and tanned stomach. “Ohhh, you’re such a good boy, making me feel so good.”

Jesse’s eyes rolled into his head and he shuddered at your praise. “Mmgh, ah! Feels so—ngh— _tight_ —ah!”

“Will you cum for me, Jesse?” You could feel yourself getting close to the edge, with the way his cock hit your sweet spot and now with you bringing your other hand down to circle your clit. “Will you be a good boy and cum for me?”

“After—after you, mistress,” Jesse panted. “W-wanna—aaahhhh!—make you feel good.”

“Oh, you do, Jesse.” You bounced faster on his cock, the tightly wound coil of lust low in your stomach about ready to burst, and you knew he wouldn’t last much longer either. “Ohhh, such a good boy….”

You let your words trail off as you sought your release. And with one final thrust of your hips, you unraveled on top of him, throwing your head back and crying out in ecstasy. Jesse cried out beneath you as your walls clenched tight around him, milking him through his own release. Your hand caressed his stomach , easing the rest of his hot release into you and he let out one final groan, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

Hot, sticky cum dripped out of you as you lifted yourself off his slowly softening cock. It dripped down your thighs and onto his thighs and the sheets. You collected some of it on your finger, humming thoughtfully.

“Jesse,” you cooed again, leaning forward to uncuff his hands. They dropped like dead weights onto the bed. “Look at the mess you made.”

“’M sorry,” he said, peeking one eye open to look at his mess on your finger.

You tutted and made to stand, but were stopped by his hand grabbing your wrist.

Jesse settled further into his pillow. “Wait. I wanna—.” He paused to lick his lips. “I wanna clean it up. If you’ll let me?” His hands tugged at your thighs, urging your forward, towards his head.

You hummed again and scooted up his chest to kneel in front of his face. You trailed a finger down his cheek to his lips, letting him eagerly take your finger in his mouth. You felt his hands on your ass, kneading and caressing your cheeks, pulling you closer to his mouth currently sucking on your finger.

“So eager of you to volunteer,” you cooed, raising yourself up to hover over his mouth.

His breath hitched at the sight of his cum leaking out of your core, licking his lips in anticipation. “Wanna be a good boy,” he muttered, craning his neck to seal his lips against yours.

You laughed, which quickly turned into a moan as you settled on Jesse’s face. “Mm, you are. You’re my good boy.”

Jesse moaned against your folds, closing his eyes and laving all of his attention to your oversensitive core. You rocked your hips against his talented tongue, moaning, knowing you weren’t going to last long. You reached behind you and grasped his already hardening cock, easily pumping it with you combined releases coating it. His tongue faltered in its movements as he whined.

“Cum again with me sweet boy,” you said. You could feel yourself getting tighter and tighter as Jesse circled your clit with one finger and probed at your entrance with his tongue. His hips jerked as you pumped him faster and he moaned into your silken heat, lapping harder into your warmth.

You came undone again on top of him with a cry, arching your hips into Jesse’s mouth as he brought you through your release. Soon after, Jesse came with a muffled moan against your folds, his hot cum spreading all over your arm.

Pleasant aftershocks of your orgasm shivered up and down your spine as you moved off Jesse’s mouth. He lay panting on the bed, eyes fluttering shut and his mouth a mess of both of your cum. You padded over to the refresher, grabbing a warm cloth, first cleaning up yourself then padding back over to clean Jesse up, tossing it back into the ‘fresher with a wet _slap_. He hadn’t moved from his position and still had his eyes close, and you knew where his mind was wandering.

“Jesse,” you cooed, laying down beside him and caressing one cheek so he faced you.

He opened one eye to peer at you. “’M here.” He turned over to face you and nuzzled into your chest. “Promise.”

You kissed the top of his head, tracing his tattoo with the tip of a finger. “I wanted to make sure I wasn’t too rough.”

Jesse sighed against your ministrations, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you tight to his chest. “You’re too good to me,” he mumbled. You knew he would quickly fall asleep like he usually did.

“It’s what you deserve, good boy,” you murmured against his forehead, giving it another kiss. Gentle fingers stroked his head and shoulders, lulling him deeper into sleep. Soon, his breathing evened out and you hoped that he would be free of nightmares at least for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, consider leaving a kudos or a comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks!!!


End file.
